Warriors: Another Starclan
by Strippedberry
Summary: After the Great War, the warrior cats and their Starclan ancestors coexist with one another in a new realm called the Astral. There are no longer any boundaries or clans, all cats live together under the great leaders.
1. Chapter 1

_**Also hosted on Warrior wish forums **__**(updates faster)**_

This fanfic takes place about 4 years after the Omen of the stars.

notes:  
After the Great War, the warrior cats and their Starclan ancestors live coexist with one another in a new realm called the Astral. There are no longer any boundaries or clans, all cats live together under the great leaders.

**Rating:**I have no Idea if this will be a mature story or not so...**Read at your own risk**,however I will say this: It will be pg13 or over.

Leaders:  
**Thuderstar**-originaly leader or Thunderclan-now leads the Lightning types(_ a large ginger tom with a broad head,amber eyes, and big white paws._)  
**Servant-Goldenflower**- (_is a sleek, pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a nick in one ear_)  
**  
Shadowstar**-originaly leader of Shadowclan- now leads the Shadow types ( _thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes_)  
**Servant-Boulder**-(_is a skinny, silver tabby tom with a ragged ear and bright, watchful eyes_.)

**Windstar**- originaly leader of Windclan-now leads the Speed types ( _a wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes_)  
**Servant- Eaglekit**-(_Gray tom_)

**Riverstar**-originaly of Riverclan-now leads the Water types  
**Servant- Stormfur**-(_Dark gray tom, amber eyes_)

**Lionblaze **-one of the three- leads the Fighting types-(_ broad shouldered, golden tabby tom, with amber eyes, and a nicked ear._)  
**Servant- Lizardstripe**(_is a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes_)

**Dovewing**-one of the three- brought peace to the Great War- leads Clairvoyant types(_a fluffy pale gray she-cat,with pale golden eyes._)  
**Servant- Skywatcher**-(_is a scarred,very old dark gray tom, with matted fur and pale blue eyes._)

**Jayfeather**- one of the three- leads the Claircognizance,Channeling and Healing types (_undersized gray tabby tom with brilliant pale blue eyes_)  
**Servant- Yellowfang**-(_is an old,battle-scarred,dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, messy fur, torn ears,snaggly yellow teeth, and large orange eyes_)

***Applefur**- oldest of the leaders besides the founders- leads Fire types (_Ginger she-cat_)  
***Servant- Thorntail** (_Light gray tom with sapphire eyes_)

**Brightspirit**- The strongest leader- leads the Loving,Caring types.  
***Servant- Rosethorn **(_Ginger She-cat with Blue Eyes_)

Apprentices/kits  
**Needlekit** -_ Brown spike furred tom with green eyes_

**Firekit** -_ Feminine tom with orange fur and green eyes_ (Twin brother of Sandkit)**-Firestar's bloodline, Dovewing's great,great, grandkit**

**Sandkit**- _She-cat with orange fur and amber eyes_( Twin sister of Firekit) -**Firestar's bloodline, Dovewing's great,great, grandkit**

**Ghostpaw**_ White-furred she-cat with blood red eyes _( Apprentice of Dawnpelt and the Shadow types)

**Rootpaw-** _Big Fierce Tom with black fur and white paws_ (apprentice of Foxleap lightning types)

**Mistpaw **- _Gray tom with blue eyes _(apprentice of Leopardstar of the water types)

**Adderpaw**- _beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes_(apprentice of Owlclaw of the Fighting types)

**Sunpaw**- _Sun colored pelt tom with white blind eyes_( Apprentice of Echosong of the loving types)

Other chars:  
**Rock**- Mysterious healer from an old tribe- (_tom with only a few tufts of fur along his spine, blind bulging eyes, twisted claws, and a rat-like tail_)  
**Midnight**-( _an elderly, female badger_)  
**Rain**- (_androgynous green furred cat with yellow eyes_)  
**Kilak**- (_ Golden she-cat, pelt consumed within golden flame_)  
**Blade**-(_Red male fox_)

* (These cats are from T_ roxi-I's fanfic Every rose has it thorns, its a good read! :D .net/u/1131256/T_Roxie_I)

All character except the ones with the * , Apprentices, Kilak,Rain,and Blade **ARE ACTUALLY **characters in the warrior universe.

prologue coming soon...

_**-Kilakloptopusheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue-**

The Trees whispered in the cool night air. Leafs fluttered in the wind as two orange kits played with a moss ball on the forest ground.

"Catch this Sandkit!" the tom squeaked. He threw the ball over Sandkit's head.  
Sandkit stumbled for a moment then jumped and tried to catch the ball with front paws but landed unsuccessfully on her back.

"Haha, why are you always so clumsy Sandkit?" Firekit sneered.

"I'm not!" She said indignantly. " You joke around too much" She ran to fetch the moss ball. After reaching the moss ball she glanced at Firekit."Alright, can we play hunting fairly this time?"

"What?"

"Can we play the right way this time?" Sandkit exclaimed. "You always cheat and make  
up rules!"

"No I don't, your just mad because I'm better than you!" Firekit looked away."besides that game is boring."

Sandkit narrowed her eyes "Fine." she turned and padded away.

"Wait, where are you going? Give me my ball back!" Firekit growled.

Sandkit stopped and gave him a mischievous look."If you want it you have to get it from me."

Sandkit started to run, flying through the trees looking back at Firekit see if he was catching up."Haha, you can't catch me!"

"Wait- this isn't fair!." Firekit yowled

"Daisy always said life isn't fair!" she yelled back.

Eventually Sandkit stopped running, she was very tired. Panting Sandkit looked around _Where is Firekit? _She heard rustling bush and darted toward it _Firekit?_  
a small bird flew away from the bush. _Did he go back to the main fields?_ She wondered.

Suddenly Sandkit felt a body on top of her pushing her pelt to the ground.  
"Caught you." Firekit gloated  
"Get off me!" Sandkit yelled hitting Firekit with her frontpaws  
Firekit flinched and let Sandkit get up. "Now my turn!" She pounced on Firekit.  
"Yarraggemmmmmmphf!" Firekit complained.  
They began play fighting, rolling across the forest floor.

"Wait!" Firekit panted "I wanna show you something."

"Huh? what is it?"

"Follow me." He said quietly.

***

Firekit and Sandkit padded through the night forest. Sandkit looked around worried.  
"I think we should head back to the main fields...Firekit?..Hey Firekit!"

"What!" He exclaimed.  
"We should go back, we've been out here for a while. Besides we shouldn't be out of the  
nursery anyway."

Firekit glanced at her surprised. "You wait until now to say that?" "Don't worry, I've been sneaking out for nights now." "The queens will never notice."

Firekit padded forward through a row of bushes and called Sandkit.  
"Look, we're here." Firekit looked toward the ocean as dark waves rose and fell over the edge of the coast.

"What is this place?" Sandkit whispered, her eyes wide with awe "so much water..."

Firekit purred and said "This is what the warriors call the new sun-drown-place."  
"But I have something better to show you."

They headed left toward a cave on the shoreline.  
"What's in there?" she whispered.  
Firekit looked in her eyes. "Do you remember the stories the Ancients told us? About how the clans came to the Astral?  
"Yes, Why do you ask?"  
"Look."

Firekit padded into the cave and squeezed down a small hole in ground.  
"Where is this tunnel lead-" Sandkit stopped short as she entered into a bigger room.  
_all of this is underground? _she wondered.

Sandkit looked at Firekit. He was looking quietly at a white Crystal-like rock stuck in the  
center of the room.  
"What is that Firekit?"  
"Do you remember how the Ancients said we came here? Through a fallen star."  
"And?"  
"This is it! This is the fallen star!"" The star with the power to do anything..." Firekit's green eyes glowed.

Sandkit laughed "Mother was right when she said you were born with bees in your brain."

Firekit glared at her "It's not funny!" he turned around and tapped the rock.

"Since when is a rock a star-"

The rock started to glow then suddenly, a flash of blinding light erupted from it.

"What's happeninnnnnnnnnngg" Sandkit yelled. Able to see nothing but white and having her ears ring in pain she lost consciousness.

***  
An old tom with sightless bulging eyes and a furless pelt stood on top of the Sun-drown-place cave.  
_Those little kits have no idea what they're getting involved with_ he thought. The Tom glanced up at the sky._Looks like it's that time again_

"What are you doing, You old mouse?"

The old tom turned around. A golden she-cat with a surrounded by a golden flame looked at him with a smile. The tom could not see her but he knew who she was. "Kalik." he said curtly before turning around. "What no warm greeting for an old friend?" Kailk's ears pointed down.

"Please, I have no time to deal with kits!" the tom growled.  
"Really? So Then why you are watching Firekit and Sandkit?"  
"Those kits are messing with something they should leave alone."

"Hey old mouse, I may not be as old as you but I too came before the clans, ya know." Kalik stated ignoring him. She glanced at the tom, He was still looking at the sky.

"Hey don't ingore me Stickface,Hey baldy!"

in spite of her insults the Tom stayed slient.

"Hmm..." Kalik began to nuzzle the tom gently with her nose and licked him on his ear.  
The Tom fended her off with his claws."Don't touch me you crazy she-cat!"

Kalik gave him an innocent glance "Aw, Rock don't be like that. I've missed you, I never knew if I would see you again after the war."  
Rock didn't respond. Kalik eyes narrowed.

"I know why your here Rock, but we can't tell them or else we'll be killed...You can see the future can't you? What happens next then?" Kalik asked.

Rock closed his eyes and sighed " I do not know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1-

Needlekit awoke quickly as he felt a sharp pain prickle his in the Astral?

He shifted his nest only to find Sandkit's body lying on top of him.

"Huh? Needlekit?.." She muttured half asleep.

Needlekit pushed her off "Ugh! Your claws are ripping me to shreds!" he growled

"Stay in your own nest!"

Sandkit grumbled as she curled back in her own nest. Why is she so tired? He wondered. Needlekit viewed the queens in the nursery. Why wasn't Daisy here?

Needlekit was distracted by the sound of quite paws steps. He glanced at the entrance of the nursery, and out of the fern entrance appeared Firekit. Needlekit almost did a double-take to make sure it was him. The warriors were notorious for getting Sandkit and Firekit confused. He even looks like a she-cat for Astral's sake! The only cat that could never get them mixed up was their mother Razortail.

Firekit eyes brightened as he looked at Needlekit."Good morning, Needlekit!"

"Hey" Needlekit replied quietly "So...Where were you coming from?"

" I was just coming from the dirtplace area"

Yeah right! Needlekit thought not believing him. you probably just got back from sneaking around at night!

"You're supposed to ask for permission first!" Needlkit said pointedly

" I know, i did."

"Who?" Needlekit to looked around."All the queens are sleeping."

"Ra-"

Firekit was about to reply when ginger she-cat came through ferns.

"What is all this fuss?" she glanced at the kits with narrowed" You should be quiet and let the queens rest."

" Sorry " Firekit muttered

Whatever Needlekit thought.

"Give them a break Razortail." a older she-cat said as she walked past them.

"Kits will be kits." another queen purred.

Needlekit just started to notice many queens waking up along with their kits

"Today you all will become aren't kits anymore." Razortail said

" I can't wait to be a warrior!I'm gonna rule the world!." Firekit declared.

Needlekit rolled his idiot!

Razortail purred "I'm sure you will Firekit, but first wake your sister up and get something to eat from the freshkill pile." She licked top of Firekit's head.

"You too Needlekit." She said as she licked him as well. Needlekit scowled at her as she padded away. You aren't my real mother, stop acting like it!

Needlekit thought back to when he was first kitted with his real mother Brightsoul. He remembered being playing moss-ball with her and cuddling in her warm raven black fur. I wish she was still here..

"Needlekit!" Firekit's voice jolted him."Lets get to the fresh kill pile before Sandkit eats everything!"

As soon as the Needlekit had gotten ready to dart off, two She-cat apprentices appeared at the nursery entrance caring big pieces fresh kill in their jaws is that for us?

his mouth started to water.

Needlekit padded over to the two pretty she-cats, He had never seen them here before. One of the she-cats had tortoiseshell fur and bright orange eyes, The other had brown fur and blue eyes.

They looked at Needlekit "What do you want kit!" The tortoiseshell snarled.

Needlekit fell backward, eyes fearful.

"Stop it! being so mean!" the brown cat looked at her surprised.

the tortoiseshell cat laughed "Haha, kits are always scare easily."

The brown she-cat shook her head " I'm sorry about Adderpaw, she's just grumpy because she has help feed the queens and elders today"

"Bah!" she turned her back to Needlekit.

The brown she-cat continued. "My name is Maplepaw, What's yours?"

" Needlekit" he mewed quietly

"Needlekit?.." She glanced over a Firekit " So you must be Firekit then. Wow, you look just like your sister!"

Needlekit's belly began to rumble loudly and he looked away embarrassed. Maplepaw smiled. "You guys must be hungry, sorry we've for keeping you here so long." she said "This fresh-kill is for the queens but the other apprentices brought a lot more back." "Sandkit is meeting them right now, you guys should go say hello!"

"Okay, can we like go now?" Adderpaw complained."I wanna clean the elders den before they get back into it to sleep."

"But it only sunrise and it doesn't take long to get there from here."

"Then let's finish so we can go already!"

Needlekit watched quietly as Firekit and Sandkit played with apprentices after they finished cleaning the elder's den.

Adderpaw padded to the bush he was laying under."Hey scaredykit wanna play with us?"

"No!" Needlekit glared at her. "No cat in their right mind would want to play with you."

" Wha.." Adderpaw seemed shocked. She frowned but then started to tease Needlekit again."Whats the matter scared the big bad apprentices will hurt you?" She showed her claws.

"G- get away from me!"

She began to edge closer to him "Hehe,mommy can't save you now little kit!"

Rage consumed Needlekit. Yelling he leaped at Adderpaw with his frontpaws, claws unsheathed.

"What? You little sh-" Adderpaw growled as he bit the she-cat's leg.

Needlekit began to hear the voices of Maplepaw, Firekit, and the other apprentices telling him to stop. But he held on trying to claw Adderpaws pelt.

Needlekit found himself on the ground next to the bush he was under. What just happened?

He could hear the voice of Maplepaw reprimanding Adderpaw "Why were you teasing him, he's just a kit!" Needlekit looked up to find Firekit and Sandkit looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Sandkit asked.

"Do I look alright?" he retorted.

Sandkit glanced at the floor. Needlekit slowly stood up on his paws and shook his pelt.

Maplepaw and Adderpaw started to pad toward the kits. "Uh… Needlekit, Adderpaw has something to say to you." Maplepaw said nervously.

"..."

"Adderpaw…Come on."

Adderpaw gave Needlekit a thoughtful look.

" Yeah, I actually do have something to say...You're weak, and you'll never make it as an apprentice." she started to pad away said. " Oh, another thing, If you ever attack me again I'll shred you.

Chapter 1-END

Chapter 2 coming soon..

-Kilak


End file.
